


League of Legends: The Second Ascension of Shurima (LoveFic)

by GalaxiesUnlimited



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Does not follow LOL timeline, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesUnlimited/pseuds/GalaxiesUnlimited
Summary: This is after Sivir and Cassiopeia have ventured into the tomb and revived Renekton and Xerath.  They both devise a plan to recruit allies to assist them to revive the Empire of Shurima; however, there is one flaw in this plan.  Renekton has lost his pleasure in slaughter and his human personality has regained control over his body.  He is truly a kind and generous person inside the body of a crocodile, and many people are able to see that, especially some women. (Note:the relationships are completely consensual)





	1. The Reawakening of a Human in a Demi-God’s Body

This first story takes place in the vast deserts of Shurima, a beautiful and lustrous land once ruled by a prosperous king and his subjects, now dry and barren, only filled with merchants, bandits, and those waiting for the next ascension of Shurima. 

Somewhere in the never ending desert sands, Renekton and Xerath climb out of the tomb from which they were trapped within confused and bewildered at the sandy landscape. They had decided to stay where they were for now and gather intel on their surroundings and updates on distant lands. They ambushed and interrogated any unlucky merchants and bandits that happened to come their way. 

In the beginning, Renekton slaughtered any that came by after they interrogated them for information expecting the satisfaction of killing to come, but it never came. His killing instincts rotted away while stuck in the tomb for thousands of years and all that was left was a man trapped within the body of a crocodile Demi-god. After a while, he let go of all travelers that passed by after he interrogated them, except for those who acted hostile toward him, and even then he even killed them quick and painlessly. At the time, Xerath had not noticed that Renekton’s killer instinct had went away; however, Renekton knew that sooner or later, Xerath would find out. 

So, he devised a plan. Over the time they spent gathering information in the desert for 3 months, they learned of 2 likeliest places they could to recruit powerful allies for the revival of Shurima: The Void and the Order of Shadow in Ionia. They had decided that Xerath would head to The Void and Renekton would go to Ionia and find the Order of Shadows. 

As they parted ways, Renekton felt curious yet cautious as he knew he was about to enter into a completely different world from the one he used to know. He understood entirely that he was different from everyone else physically as well. His body was relatively larger than any person he came by, usually by a foot. Green scales covered his back, head, arms, legs, and tail. A soft tan underbelly covered his stomach, chest, and the front of his neck, just like a crocodile. He could communicate and understand the language the people he encountered spoke and he spoke back to them, but his voice came out raspy and constantly angered by the person talking to him. 

The human inside of the Demi-God was a broken man, scared of what might happen in the future. What he did not know was that during his adventure to revive Shurima once again, not only would people follow him out of loyalty, but also out of love for the human within the Demi-God known for blood and vengeance.


	2. Alleyway Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Renekton’s journey to and in Piltover to grab a ship to Ionia. Things don’t go as planned and he is forced to fight a group of men that apart of something larger than anything he could have imagined.

As Renekton stomped across the desert sand, he realized a few things about himself. Since this was the first time officially leaving the tomb, he suddenly started to feel thirst and hunger. The tomb had a seal on it that made Renekton immune to worldly needs, even immune to death at the time. He raided any caravan and stopped to rest at any oasis he could find. 

At one point, he encountered a caravan of believers of the second coming of Shurima who had heard the rumors from the bandits and merchants he had robbed and decided to let go. The rumors were that a brother of the old Empire of Shurima had been resurrected and is looking to revive it from ruin. The caravan consisted of around 230 people with camels spanning 2 miles. Of those 230 people, some were families and around 80% of them were men. Renekton decided that it would be easier if the followers joined him on his journey so he would not have to search for food and water anymore. He also thought that it was a great start to a force for the revival of Shurima. 

He did not know the exact direction of where he was heading but he knew that he needed to head relatively north and along the way, he asked for directions to a coastal city named Piltover. It took around a year to reach the outskirts of Piltover and over that time, he recruited more followers and the count reached to about 700. In that year, he created a leadership system among the groups with 7 lower leaders who would look over 100 people each with Renekton at the top looking over the 7. He even had a mapper who he made his right hand man (in replace of Xerath). Renekton ordered the followers to set up their camp just in the outskirts of Piltover. Renekton chose the mapper and three of the leaders to come with him into the city of Piltover while the rest of the four would look over the followers. He tossed a large brownish-black robe over his body, and headed in. 

As they entered the city, they all gasped in awe. The city had a color scheme of gold with Medieval if it had obtain the skills of engineering. Hextech practically made up the city, with a craftsman shop on almost every corner. The main city was on both shores of the closely neighboring landmasses with a large canal in the middle. Even the bridges crossing the landmasses basically had a town on the as well. As they started to reach the ports of the city, Renekton spoke.

“I need you three to follow and protect the mapper. I need you four to find a large and affordable ship that can take us all to Ionia. I’m going to head further into the city to find the best place to restock on supplies. I’ll meet you guys back at camp.

The four simply nodded and headed toward the ports as Renekton continued to follow the path into the larger portion of the city thriving with people.

Personally, he simply wanted to see more of the city using the restocking as an excuse. He loved the atmosphere as he walked along the path. It reminded him of Shurima. The bustling roads with merchants on each side trying to sell you something, it felt nostalgic. However; there was one difference from Shurima. The hostility he felt from others towards himself. When he was in Shurima, as he walked the streets, he was treated as a god with people swarming to his every need. When he walked the streets of Piltover, its almost as if society immediately created a bubble around him that no one would enter. His stature and apparel made anyone walking in the same direction as him immediately become weary of him keeping their distance. For those who were walking toward him and caught a glimpse of his body, they back away with a wrought expression on their face.

As he continued down the road, he picked something out of the corner of his eye. Two figures in dark red robes were heading down an alleyway and turned right. Renekton went off on a hunch and decided to follow them into the alleyway. As he passed the trash and barrels in the alleyway and rounded the corner he saw not two dark red hoods, but six. 

As they noticed Renekton’s presence, they slowly started to surround him, pulling out knives, small hatchets, one even having a small hand crossbow. The alleyway was too dark to make out that Renekton was not a normal human.

The first move was made by one of the red robes behind Renekton as he thrusted a knife toward the large black figure’s back. As the knife punctured the robe a large clanging sound was heard on the floor. As the man pulled the knife out of the robe to examine it, only to find that the base and a few shards of the blade came out. He looked down to see the rest of his blade. As the man looked up at what was the black figure, he saw two bright yellow eyes glaring back at him and the face of a crocodile. The man had felt true fear for the first time in his life as Renekton came down on him with a hard right punch. One down.

The black robe came off flying in the process to reveal his actual form. As four of the combatants took a step back, two arrows came out flying from the man with the crossbow, aiming for Renekton’s eyes. In an instant, Renekton ducked down on all fours into a crocodile like position and lunged at an extreme speed towards the crossbowmen. He clamped down on the man’s shoulder reaching down to his mid-chest, and lifted him in the air. The man screamed out in writhing pain as Renekton threw his body into a crate pile, smashing all of them. Two down. 

Without thinking, three of the men starting charging towards Renekton out of fear, for they knew it was do or die. The fourth threw both of his hatchets at Renekton then charged at him with a club. Renekton swiftly blocked both hatchets with his tail while sImultaneously winding it up for a swing as well. The unlucky individual charging behind Renekton got a tail smash to the chest area sending him flying down the alleyway and into the streets, where many people screamed at the sight of the crocodile-like thing down the alleyway. Three down.

The two in front of him did not cower at the sight of their friend being blown away instantly and pressed on toward Renekton. One had a dagger on the right and the other a small sword on the left The one with the small sword was dealt with first. Without even a flinch, Renekton was able to get his foot up into the side of the man’s stomach, causing him to crash into the man within the destroyed crates. Four down.

He followed through with the kick and exposed his back to the man with the dagger. Without thinking about what happened to the first dagger that failed to piece Renekton’s scales, he thrusted the dagger with all his might into Renekton’s back. This time, the dagger got lucky and went in between two of Renekton’s scales and stuck. Renekton grunted in pain and instinctually grabbed the mans face with his claws. Renekton stared the man down with his bright yellow eyes. The man’s scream was muffled by Renekton’s hand while the man also tried to claw the large crocodile’s hand away from his face. 

The man with the club was finally within distance and brought the club down hard on the back of Renekton’s head. Immediately as the club impacted the back of Renekton’s head, it snapped like a twig. Renekton grabbed the other person’s face in his hand and brought them together. The first man was still screaming and the other one even started to cry. Renekton brought both of their head hard enough into the ground to knock them out, but not kill them. Six down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals thanks for reading chapter 2 of this series. I just want you guys to know that as of this chapter being posted, I already had 3-6 ready for posting, so this series won’t be over any time soon. The next chapter will be posted on November 30th.


	3. Rooftop Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Renekton is in the alleyway inspecting the men who had just assaulted him, his life is put into a life threatening situated where he could die for the first time outside of the tomb. This is the chapter in which Renekton finally meets one of his first loves, Caitlyn.

As Renekton examined the dagger in his back. He could hear the screams of people on the street in background as he leaned down to search one of the bodies. As he went down to one of the man’s pocket, he felt something hard and metallic in it. He reached into the man’s pocket and pulled out an insignia. The insignia was that of Noxus. Renekton had heard of Noxus from a few of the followers in his group and they explained that Piltover would be the best place to find a ship to Ionia since it is an independent city state not controlled by any empire. If that was he case, why were Noxian spies in the city of Piltover? 

As he lifted his hand to examine the pin, something had hit it, causing his hand to fall to his side and drop the pin. He looked at his arm expecting an arrow or blade of some sort, but what he found instead was a small dart with red frills at the end right where his scales ended and his softer underbelly started. He searched around for a possible shooter and in the distance on a rooftop, he saw a figure in sniper position. The sniper took another shot and this time, it was aiming straight for his stomach. In that moment, he realized that this shooter must have been very skilled, because no matter what direction he dodged, he knew he would get hit somewhere. He decided to jump straight up in order to get onto the rooftops. He felt that his left leg got hit and punctured one of his scales. As Renekton landed on the rooftops, he looked back at where the sniper was before to see nothing. Renekton was cautious now that he knew that now only was the sniper accurate, but also fast. As he swiftly limped across the roofs, he noticed the sniper quickly running up behind him.

As the sniper was running, it was also shooting. It fired in burst of three and in different areas so no matter where Renekton tried to dodge, one would hit. There were times when none of them would hit since Renekton was simply quicker, but as time went on, the darts took a toll on him and he got much slower. As Renekton reached the end of one roof, he attempted to lunge over to the next one and fell short. He felt his chest hit the other roof and he plunged down into the alleyway. He crashed back first on top of a stack of barrels in which the dagger and darts dug deeper into his skin. 

His brain tried to tell his body to get up, but it was to no avail. He looked up above the alleyway to see the figure on the rooftops drop down into the alleyway with him. On closer examination, he realized that it was a woman, slim in shape with a top hat and long black-blue hair. She had slightly pale skin with blue eyes and a short skirt on. As Renekton was relishing at the sight of the woman, he noticed that she also had a long barreled rifle in one hand. He realized that this must have been the sharpshooter sheriff that his followers were talking about as well.

“Wait! Wait! You’ve got it all wrong miss! I’m not the one to blame here! Those people were Noxian spies!” Renekton exclaimed in a loud and slurred voice due to the darts.

“Sure, sure. Keep talking big guy. Keep trying to act like you’re not at fault here,” the women said as she started the process to load a real bullet into her gun.

“Wait! What are you doing! You’re the sheriff! You’re supposed to arrest me! I need a trial!” Renekton said desperately.

“I don’t think an animal like you deserves a fair trial,” she said with a disgusted look on her face.

At this point Renekton was desperate, trying to think up any way to stall for time and maybe, in some way, even stop her. Without even thinking, Renekton spoke his mind.

“I think that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve met on my travels,” he said without any hesitation.

Caitlyn jumped at the sound of his complement, causing her to drop the bullet. “I’ll kill you,” the women said, cheeks red, as she looked Renekton dead in the eye while grabbing another bullet from her pouch. As she finally loaded the bullet into her gun, Renekton was still spouting out complements to try to stall for more time. She readied the gun and aimed it straight at Renekton’s head. 

She gently put her finger on the trigger and right as she was about to pull the trigger she heard a voice from behind her she recognized say, “Caitlyn wait! He was right! Look!”

As Caitlyn turned around, she saw her partner Vi with three of the guys in one hand and the other three on the ground. She saw that in Vi’s hand was the pin of Noxus. She looked back at Renekton with a relieved expression on his face and lowered her weapon.

“Thank Shurima...” Renekton breathed out before falling unconscious due to the darts.

As Caitlyn helped Vi cuff the six guys, Caitlyn spoke. “The crocodile never mentioned anything about the Noxian spies nearing the end of the fight. You were around the corner listening in weren’t you? Why didn’t you intervene sooner?”

“Why did you shoot him with paralysis darts in the alleyway with the spies? You could have killed him there and then,” Vi retorted.

In that moment, Caitlyn looked to Renekton. “I simply thought that he would make for a great hunt, that’s all,” Caitlyn said nonchalantly.

“Ah, now you see, anyone would believe that statement if they didn’t know you, but I do. We were both following him throughout the city, but I have a feeling we were following for different reasons,” Vi said slyly.

“Wha- what do you mean by different reasons?” Caitlyn said, trying to get the pressure lifted off of her.

“You probably didn’t see the start of the fight since you had to reposition as he rounded the corner,” Vi continued on, ignoring Caitlyn’s question, “and I got caught in the crowd, so I wasn’t able to keep up with you. When you did see the fight, why didn’t you intervene? He could have killed those men?”

Caitlyn turned to Vi, ready to tell another lie to her, but as she looked at her, Vi had the expression of “I will know if you are lying” on her face. Caitlyn completely surrendered to the question and said, “he didn’t have any intent to kill them.”

“What do you mean?” Vi said confused.

“His fighting style was...interesting. He is a crocodile and he used his tail, jaws, and scales to his advantage,” Caitlyn continued, “but he also threw kicks like a human and grabbed like a human. It’s like he’s mastered the attributes of his crocodile self, but also retained his humanness. The ways he hit, grabbed, and even bit were all non-lethal,” she said as she pointed to the man who Renekton had bitten.

As Vi examined the bite marks closer, she realized that they were very shallow bite marks that were only just enough to get a grip on the man. She looked back at Caitlyn and then to Renekton.

“You have weird tastes,” Vi said as she chuckled.

“Shut up, its not like that,” Caitlyn said while gently punching Vi once.

“But could it be something like that?” Vi said straightforwardly.

“Wha- are you serious Vi!” Caitlyn said as she looked at Renekton with Vi. In this time, Caitlyn noticed that Renekton was noticeably muscular from tail to head. Even with the scales covering his whole body, his stature was very graceful, like a human, even when he was unconscious.

“I-I mean...maybe...” Caitlyn said under her breath.

Vi smiled at her and then asked the question that was on her mind the whole time. “Would you have been able to kill him? Or were you hoping for someone to intervene?”

“Of course I could have killed him,” Caitlyn said sternly, “whenever I go undercover, I always find little things that I like in the men I have to kill, but in the end, I still have to kill them.”

“Mhm. Sure,” Vi said doubtfully. Caitlyn looked to Vi. “This one is clearly different from all the other men you’ve met though. He might not have seen it, but I did,” said Vi.

“What did you see?” asked Caitlyn as she finished up cuffing the last guy.

“Oh, nothing. Just forget about it,” Vi said as she grabbed three guys in each of her metal fists by the hoods of their robes.

“Wait! What am I gonna do with this guy! You’ve gotta help me with him. No civilian is gonna help me with him!” Caitlyn said desperately.

“I know you’ll find a way,” Vi said as she was leaving the alleyway. “Oh and one more thing, don’t forget to clean your gun today. Even if you didn’t fire that bullet, the oils will ruin the barrel,” she said as she rounded the corner of the alleyway.

“Oh go fuck yourself Vi! You’re the worst partner ever!” Caitlyn screamed as her cheeks turned bright red. As she tried to come up with ways to carry Renekton back to the Sheriff’s Department, she decided to clean her gun like Vi said. As she pulled the slide back to release the bullet from the chamber, a small metal fly with red wings flew through the air and landed on the ground with an oddly quieter ringing noise than if a bullet hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I need to say except this is basically the stated point for his harem. Next chapter will be posted on December 5th.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to give everyone a huge thank you if you have stayed with me from Dynamic Duo. At the time, I didn’t had any inspiration from any new games that have came out and as Overwatch declined in popularity, so did my want to keep the work going. Now, in replace of Overwatch, League of Legends has appeared and it had so many characters that I had so much potential to make stories of. If you support this work, please leave a kudos. I will make multiple works in the future, so don’t worry if this one does not suit you as well. I have an idea for a Darius ark and maybe an Azir ark. Please search up the map of Runeterra in order to understand the path he is taking to get to his destination, or else it would sound like the characters he meets are at random. The next chapter will be posted November 25th.


End file.
